


Skull's Realization

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Skull has has been in this weird world since the accident that took his memories-or so he thought. What happens when he remembers?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Skull's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give some credit to FireHedgeHog who came up with this idea first, and I encourage you to read their work If Skull was Ash Ketchum. 
> 
> This was right after Mew and Mewtwo hit Ash and turned him to stone. He was revived, but something terrible ended up happening and he ended up where he is now, with no memory of who he was or what he did. However, a little yellow thing ends up next to him, and he wants to know what it is, bu he can't...or so he thought.

Another day. Skull felt that something was just..off. He couldn't place what it was at first. Another $70 for doing bike stunts- his favorite thing to do, since that bad day. The little yellow _Thing_ was back again. He had no clue what it was, but it had been following him around everywhere, and he wanted to find out.

The little thing said something-a word. "Pecan chute" it sounded like. " _Pecan chute? That doesn't help."_ Skull thought to himself. But why did it sound slightly...farmiliar. The thing followed him as he pedaled away. He just shook his head. This world sure was wack, but he didn't know of any other, did he?

 _" Pecan Chute, Pecan Chute...."_ Skull kept saying that to himself over and over and over again and again. Until he was saying it so fast, it was starting to sound like something else. _"Pikachu"_ His head screamed at him, but he had a question, what in the world is a Pikachu? _"C'mon brain, think!"_ Skull shouted in his head. This was exhausting him. A lot of thinking after a lot of stunts probably wasn't a good idea. Probably from being upside down so much with blood rushing to his head.

The next day, the little thing was back once more outside his door, before he left. "Pika. Pika pi!" It said. Skull's eyes widened. The thing was becoming clearer. More visible, but he still didn't know what it was. 

Pikachu knew that was Ash. Skull. Whoever ya wanna call him. Purple eyes and zigzag birthmarks gone or not, he knew it was his Trainer. Why did he get to keep his memories when Ash,er, Skull, lost them? "Pika." Pikachu muttered, confusing itself with too many thoughts.

Finally, three days later, it clicked. "Pikachu! That's my pet!" Skull said, tripping over himself to get to the front door where it was waiting. "Pikachu?" he asked. the thing jumped into his arms. It's eyes were bright and happy. Skull hugged it tightly. Suddenly, one other thing clicked in his head. It wasn't his pet, it was his Pokemon.


End file.
